Konoha High
by Artemis Fowl 2nd
Summary: Is about the group in high school. Naruto the new kid is joining the school. And nobody knows about the kyuubi. Good right? Wrong. What will happen when Sakura see's naruto with his kyuubi. Also chat room in here too. X mas special up!
1. About the new kid

**Naruto: Hey just say it so I don't have to hurt you ok.**

**Me: Oh okay make me say because im saying nothing.**

**Sakura: Naruto make him say it before I do something I will regret.*Puts gloves on***

**Me: Oh god don't hurt me I'll say it ok.**

**Naruto: ok let me get this on tape ok.*pulls out video camera***

**Me: Ok I do not own naruto or any characters in this story unless I make them up.**

**Naruto: Yes! Got it on tape wooohooooo!**

**Me: You had the cap on you know.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

*******

**SAKURA POV**

"Hey have you heard that there's a new kid that is joining our school," Ino said while we were eating lunch at our very own popular table. "Yeah I heard about that," I said while eating a little bit of chicken. Ten-Ten stuck her tongue out and said " Sakura don't you have any manners eat with your mouth closed and don't talk either ." After I swallowed my food I looked around for my boyfriend and saw him coming over with his friends right on his tale. He sat down next to me wrapped his arm over my shoulders and said "Hey babe how you doing today." Sasuke said. (A/N **Don't leave this story just yet NaruSaku is in later chapters.)** "Nothing much just about the new kid coming to the school tomorrow," I said. "Yeah I think his name is Naruto, I think I knew him in the lower grades maybe elementary," Kiba said tapping his chin deep in thought. "Hey hun what you thinking about?" Hinata asked her boyfriend Kiba. "Trying to remember if I knew the kid coming to the school tomorrow," Kiba explained.

**SHIKAMARU POV**

"I really don't care if I knew him," I said not caring what they said, " If he is a popular kid then he is good," I said. "Shika you shouldn't be so mean you don't even know the guy yet right?" My girlfriend Temari said. "Yeah your right I take what I said back even though its still a drag," I said knowing Temari would get me for that later. I turned to Neji sitting right next to me but somehow he didn't notice I was looking at him was because he was deep in a kiss with his girlfriend Ten-Ten.

**KIBA POV**

It took me a little to notice the smell of saliva in the air with my dog like nose. But when I did realize it I turned and look at Ten_Ten and neji and scrame " YOU GO MAN!" That was actually the same thing that brought Neji's Last nerve to a breaking point. He broke away from Ten-Ten and raised a fist but I saw what he was doing before he did it and I ran like my pet dog. While he was chasing me.

**NEJI POV**

"What the hell man I'm going to hurt you for that!" I Screamed chasing after kiba.

***

**NARUTO POV**

I was walking into the school and I was lost and couldn't find my class. I was getting angrier and angrier because kids called me names and everything. It is all because my father sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. I couldn't blame him he was trying to protect the people he loved from what I hear. Then finally the school tough guy comes up and says "Hey Nine Tail Freak where you going?" I just looked down not looking at him. "Hey Freak are you deaf can you hear me!" He said grabbing and hulling me up to a wall. I could of killed him right there and then but I don't want things to go down like the old school. "Awww are you going to cry? Freak," He said taunting me to do something. And finally I couldn't take it. My eyes changed red and my pupil turned into a cat like slit. My nails grew a into claws. My teeth grew sharper but two fangs stuck out longer than the rest. My cat like whiskers on my cheeks grew larger and darker. Red Energy or chakra as everyone calls it engulfed my body. I looked up at the bully holding me up. I felt him shaking with fear I smiled at that and I raised my hand in a fist thrust it out and right before it hit his face a particular thing happened. "Get up! Time to eat some ramen! And one day become hokage!" The bully was saying.

Then I woke up with a jerk and leaned forward. Looked to the source of the noise and it was my hand made alarm clock. I pushed it off got out of bed and thought._ Okay this is a new school maybe they wont know about my kyuubi.__** Your kyuubi kid your lucky I helped you out when that bully almost pummeled you. **__Yeah ,yeah whatever__**. **_I thought back to the kyuubi who speaks in my mind time to time_**.**_. _**Kid get ready a new school and new hot chicks are waiting hehe. **__No Kyuubi no girls for you. I thought before starting to get ready._


	2. The New Kid Is Here!

**Alright here is chapter two! And no I do not own naruto!**

*******

**NARUTO POV**

I was already walking to school because I was supposed to arrive right after lunch for some exam seeing who I would be paired up with or something. _**Hey kid this another one of your ninja schools you go to?**_ The kyuubi said in my mind. _Yes you very well know that I have to be the best to become hokage._ I thought back making a face because nobody was around. _**Well ,well I can help you with this exam because this is the first time they are making you do something to be put on a team. **_The kyuubi said in my mind trying to help me which is kind of weird. I turned a corner and I saw it Konoha high. It was the best thing I ever laid my eyes on. I took off on a run screaming "Konoha high here I come! You better believe it!"

**SASUKE POV**

"Hey lunch will be over soon so shouldn't we go maybe greet the new kid," I said trying to sound nice because of Sakura. "Yeah that would be cool I guess," Sakura replied getting up and grabbing my hand.

A couple of minutes of waiting for the new kid to walk in cautiously and slowly was over in a flash and my thinking of how he would be was way off. "HELLO! EVERYONE I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed almost making everyone jump back in surprise except me.

**KAKASHI POV**

"God who is screaming?" I said getting up out of my seat and book marking my favorite book and sliding it in my pocket. I opened the door walked outside of the room and right there was the new kid. Blonde, Average height as every kid here and something different. He had cat like whiskers on his cheeks. Oh well probably a birth mark or something. I walked over to him and he looked at me looking lost. "Hello I am Kakashi," I said shaking his hand. "Oh well I'm N-," I cut him off before he could finish. "Yes I heard you in the next room," I said smiling behind my mask. I looked up and saw the popular group of kids walking over and that's when I knew that the new guy and Sasuke will be rivals.

**SAKURA POV**

The new kid was kinda cute I guess but I have sasuke so oh well. (A/N As I said NaruSaku in l8r chappies) "Hey I'm kiba your naruto right?" Kiba asked. "Yes, yes I am. Do I know you?" Naruto said thinking a bit. "Hold on I do know you guys. Sasuke, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Neji , Hinata, Garra, Bushy brow. Wait where's bushy brow?" He said. "Oh well I guess we do know you but yeah between me and you I think Lee is kinda umm weird. Because he screams youthful in every sentence he says," Kiba explained. "Oh I forgot one person. Sakura - chan!" He said blushing a little but quickly recovering. "Yep that's me, Naruto ," I said feeling sasuke's grip tighten on my back. It hurt too.

**NARUTO POV**

Something was happening because Sakura - chan's beautiful face was showing a little pain. I looked for the source and traced it back up to what I can see her boyfriend. "Hey Sas-Gay let go of her," I said bringing up a challenge. You could barely even see lightning going through each others eyes. "Hey Naruto since your new here you have to pick a person to fight to see what team you go on. And I think I know who you will choose," Kakashi said sounding delighted he will see a fight in over three months. He brought us to a arena where every kid was already sitting in stands way high up. Before I knew it Everyone disappeared behind me except Sas-Gay. We walked into the middle of the arena looked at each other and a referee appeared out of smoke. "Okay this has to be a clean fight okay?" Might -Guy Said. We both said yes he disappeared in smoke again. We got in our fighting stances and we waited for a bong to bang.

**SAKURA POV**

Naruto seemed strong enough but he won't beat sasuke nobody ever has he is the strongest guy here. "Wow naruto is a dead man walking now," Kiba said. "Give naruto a chance you don't know he might win," I said before realizing I said it. But naruto's name gave me a warm feeling inside that I never felt around sasuke. "Ha -Ha sakura likes Naruto!" Ino teased. Then three Bongs roared I turned my head and Naruto and Sasuke were rushing at each fist ready.

***

**Okay cliffy. If I get enough reviews I'll make chap 3. So press the purple button you know you want too. We got soda! **


	3. THE FIGHT!

**Hey heres the third chapter! The Fight! I hope you enjoy! I don't own naruto! Thx for all the reviews! Ok for all my reading fans out there this is for you!Also this is a long chap! But read till the end or you might not understand!**

*******

**NARUTO POV**

I rushed at him right fist raised ready to punch him but he mimicked me somehow right on time too. I was about 2 inches away from hitting his face, which I would have enjoyed for seeing him hurt sakura earlier today. But he disappeared in a poof of smoke and my fist went right through it. _**KID! Behind you!**_ The kyuubi screamed inside my head. I barely began turning around when I felt Sasuke grab my shirt and fling me up in the air. I was turned towards the ceiling when sasuke appeared using speed to get up in the air faster, he kicked my left side then my right and punched me in my lower jaw and I went spinning towards the ground.

**KIBA POV**

"This fight is basically over as soon as sasuke comes down and kicks his opponent making the ground crack," I said feeling kind of bad for Naruto he looked so confident and now he was going to loose so quickly into the fight. "No, no you cant say that that Kiba you have to give Naruto a chance you must know he is strong too by how his stance is," Neji said. _God Neji always with his cockiness._ I thought. "Sakura what do you think?" I asked because she seemed dazed.

**SAKURA POV**

I was deep in thought about my feelings towards Sasuke and Naruto, Everytime I thought about sasuke I felt a shiver down my spine but with naruto I feel very warm inside. Then Kiba knocked me out of my thoughts. "Oh I don't know. Probably sasuke since he is the strongest guy here you know," I said feeling kind of confused. I looked back at the arena and saw sasuke coming down on poor Naruto when some how naruto got out of the way!

**NARUTO POV**

It was painful but I jumped out of the way and sasuke kicked hard ground. "Hey sasuke," I yelled, "My turn!" I began doing hand signs and finally I screamed "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Dozens of me jumped out of smoke and jumped at Sasuke ready for some action. One kicked his lower jaw straight up making his head shoot upwards, a perfect position for one of my attacks. Four of me went on sasuke's sides and all kicked him upwards, I jumped right up after him with my leg pulled straight up I let it come down hard on his head. "UZA-MAKI-BARRAGE!" I yelled as my foot cracked onto his head. He went spiraling down as my clones poofed back into smoke but he caught himself and flipped onto his feet and he yelled.

**SASUKE POV**

"SHARINGAN!" I yelled feeling my eyes change into the Justus position. I was able to see what he was going to do next. He was exactly going to poof into smoke and try to come up behind me and try a sneak attack. But when he actually tried it I blocked it with ease and threw him to the other side of the room, but he caught himself and landed on the floor perfectly. _I should finish this fast if I don't he might trying flirting with my girl!_ My eyes started to burn for some reason and I was able to see this punks eye change red and his pupil become a cat like slit, but he seemed to push it back down and when it was successfully pushed back he charged at me. He was up in my face very fast but I blocked all of his punches and kicks because I saw them coming before hand. Something I didn't expect because I didn't see it which I don't know how I didn't hiss cheek marks got bigger and darker and he punched me straight up in the air and I came back down hard. Once I flipped myself on my feet I looked over to the punk and he had his hands over his head and was mumbling something.

**NARUTO POV**

"Stop it you Kyuubi stop trying to get out I don't want to transfer again and be alone," I mumbled with me hands over my head. _**Kid let me rip him to shreds! **_"You did just hear me right I said I don't want to transfer!" I mumbled some more, _**Okay , Okay whatever you say kid.**_ I uncovered my head and looked up and saw sasuke running at me a kunai in both of his hands. When he got close enough he tried to slice me but somehow I was able to dodge everything he attacked me with at that moment. He got a worried look on his face and jumped straight up I jumped right after him and he poofed into smoke and appeared behind my back. "What are you?" He whispered. "I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI!" I screamed twisting in the air and hitting his left cheek with my right fist which caused him to go hurtling to the ground.

**SAKURA POV**

I was deep in thought again when I heard naruto scream his name and I got that warm fuzzy feeling again. I must of blushed or something because ino was looking at me awkwardly. "What do I have something on my face?" I asked. "No, no it's not that it's that when Naruto screamed his name you started to blush furiously," ino explained. "Oh that's got t hurt man!" Neji screamed towards the battle that was raging. I looked at what was going on and I saw naruto on one end and my beloved boy friend on the other. (A/N The next chap got Narusaku in it so don't go away) They were charging things in their hands sasuke hand lightning while Naruto kinda had this blue ball.

**NARUTO POV**

_I will not lose to this big shot. I will not let him hurt Sakura anymore. Because I love her, so I would rather die than let her be sad ,hurt , or anything in that subject. I will keep her happy always. _"I'm going to win!" Sasuke and I screamed at the same time and we both charged at each other our hands thrust forward as our Justus were about to meet and….. The force of his chidori and my rasengan was so powerful that of someone would have been in between us that person would probably be dead right now. His chidori lightning struck my back I winced in pain but I just pushed my rasengan harder which met the same force back from sasuke's chidori. The crowd was cheering both of our names even though I was a new kid I felt happy for once people actually cheering at me instead of accusing , yelling , and etc. then everything was silent and I felt the power between our hands beginning to diminish and all of a sudden there was this massive exploision in between us and we went flying in opposite directions. I wacked into the floor a long and hurting buzzing sound in my ears. I looked over to sasuke he was getting up as I was, then we both looked at each other he yelled something but I couldn't hear him over the buzzing. The outline of my eyes started to go black until I couldn't see I fell back unconscious, all was silent, a dead quite.

**SAKURA POV**

I saw naruto and sasuke fall back unconscious I started moving in their direction when ino caught my shoulder I turned at her and said, "what are you doing we have to help them! We cant just leave them there like that!" I had begun to cry because of that sight I saw I had feelings towards Sasuke but I was questioning it because of that cold dull feeling I get thinking of him. But when I think of naruto I feel warmth and comfort. "It's ok Sakura the medical teams are going in to check them out," Neji said looking away probably feeling the same as I did seeing what just happened. I looked around everyone was deadly quite as if waiting for someone to get up and be ok, they were all worried about both of the guys down there.

**MIGHT GUY POV**

I rushed over to to the medical ninjas that positioned both Naruto and Sasuke side by side. "Are they both okay?" I asked them. " yes, yes they'll be fine somehow even though they used all that power they also held off on the same amount so they wouldn't kill themselves or each other." One medical ninja over Sasuke explained. " Go tell them it's a tie it's already deadly quite in here," another medical ninja whispered. I got up went in the middle of the arena looked at the crowd and I yelled, " IT'S A TIE!"

**SAKURA POV**

After might guy screamed the verdict the crowd yelled on the top of there lungs if it was any louder everyone would be deaf already. I for one was crying and screaming at the same time not a sight to see. Once everyone calmed down they moved Naruto and Sasuke to the infirmary and said they'd be up in a few hours so we just went to normal classes until it was the end of the school and both Naruto and Sasuke were at the school boards in the hallway. Sasuke looked mad about something but Naruto was jumping up and down up and down screaming in excitement. Everyone including basically half of the rest of the school closed up around to see what they were looking at, there was a paper which showed all of the teams and it turned out to my and Sasuk's team, Team 7, it listed: Sasuke uchia, Sakura Haruno, And Naruto uzuamaki. I was happy (And feeling my cheeks burst with warmth knowing Naruto would be on our team) that naruto came onto our team but Sasuke had other intensions. "All of you shut up! It doesn't matter he is our team or not now go on with your pathetic lives! Come on sakura we are leaving," Sasuke screamed at everybody even me I felt tears well up in my eyes as Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. "Ow, your hurting me stop it!" I scrame at him but he ignored my protest and kept on walking.

**NARUTO POV**

I saw Sakura have tears in her eyes when saskue grabbed her and I growled inwardly , I walked after them a few feet behind but Sakura struggling under Sasuke's grip kept him occupied and he didn't notice me. A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were at the back of the school and he yelled at her for a couple of minutes and right as I was about to say something I heard him say, "Your in love with that punk! I know it's the truth so stop trying to hide it from me you little brat! All I have done for you and you give me this crap!" He sighed after he said that and said, " if your in love with him he cant have you." And he threw a kunai aimed for her heart, I jumped out of hiding and jumped in front of her.

**SAKURA POV**

Naruto had jumped in front of me and took the blow to his lower back barely missing his spinal cord. "crap im out!" Sasuke scrame and disappeared like a coward, from that moment on I hated Sasuke like the suns heat. I looked down at naruto and he was getting up as if he didn't feel the kunai in his back. For a single second I saw this flash of red near his injury and the kunai popped out of his back and he stopped bleeding. I forgot about it, taking it as the sun playing tricks. I kneeled to Naruto already in tears because he could of died if it hit something vital to him. "W-why did y-you do that for m-me?" I asked him tears coming down my cheeks like a broken fire hydrent. "The reason I did that is because I don't want to see you in pain I don't want to see you ever hurting over anything. Also because I love you." Naruto said blushing a bit. When I heard him say that my heart flourished with warmth and I said," I love you too."

**NARUTO POV**

When I heard what Sakura said I felt a feeling I have never felt before,warmth, I felt loved by someone which I have been trying for years and years to get someone to love me and now its happening. I got up to my feet," so now after that horrid experience do you maybe want to go out?" , I asked hoping she would say yes. "Yes, yes I would love to and because of you saving me heres a little present," Sakura said smiling while she leaned in and kissed me. Not on the cheek uh-uh it was on the mouth and wow I loved it it felt like forever before we broke the kiss but when we did sakura said, "lets go tell the guys what happened and now that we are going out okay?" "Okay," I said smiling. Then my hands holding hers we walked out of the back of the street and started making our way to the rest of the group. Which all of my new friends had shocked expressions on there face and me and Sakura laughed and laughed…..

**Doesn't that just touch you deep down? Well if it doesn't I don't know what will. But review this chap and wait for the next! Sorry I haven't written in awhile but be expecting the next chap sooner ok! Thank you good night! Ill be here all week! REVIEW! **


	4. Xmas special!

**This chap has nothing to do with the story. So be expecting all of the characters in this chap! But this chap has nothing to do with the story so enjoy! For all my reading fans here you go X-Mas holiday! I do not own the song!**

*******

**NARUTO POV**

We all were at a ski resort we were supposed to have a good time up in the mountains. But noo! The damn blizzard has us all stuck inside the resort but the one good thing is that my girlfriend sakura is here so im very happy with that. Also at the moment she was leaning her head on my shoulder as we looked into the fire keeping us all warm because the electricity is out too. "Hey, sakura are you okay? Your not freezing are you?" I whispered into her ear. "No im okay as long as I have you.," she replied in a whisper. I started to blush as I heard her say that but at that exact moment something odd happened , the radio turned on! The song it was playing was "Animal I have become." Which hearing the song on the radio gave my kyuubi an idea. _**Hey kid why don't you do a singing party thing. Like maybe you guys find some instruments and start playing some songs that would pass the time right? **__yeah okay let me tell you something we don't got any instruments idiot!_ I thought back at the kyuubi. _might as well try anyways though nothing better to do here._ "Hey guys I have an idea why don't we go look around in the resort find some instruments and play songs just to pass the time!" I yelled over the radio. Hinata lowered it but when she did it just turned off again and the only noise in the entire lobby was the fire crackling. "Yeah that's a great idea naruto-kun," hinata said looking off in the distance somewhere. "Hey your right Naruto ill help you go find some," kiba exclaimed smiling wide as his dog akamaru barked in delight over something. "Okay kiba come one we'll go look, okay for the rest of you well stay here I guess," I said orderly which is rare for me. Then me and kiba and his dog set off to find some instruments. It took us three hours to find them because of no light I tripped down the stairs over a million times already too! But as soon as we pulled them all back to the lobby and we set them up Kiba, Neji, Bushy brow, me , and even sasuke all got on different instruments. After we talked for about fifteen minutes for what song we should play we all came to a agreement on "Remember the name" we got to our little stations and got ready to play. While the girls moved some fire to another fire pit so they could see us. Then we began to play and I began to sing, yes I!

"_You ready?….."_

"_lets go!"_

"_Yeah…. For those of you that want to know what we're all about it's like this yo… Come on!" "This is 10% Luck… 20% skill… 15% concentrated power of will…. 5% pleasure… 50% pain.. And a 100% reason to remember the name!"_

"_He doesn't need his name up in lights."_

"_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat of the mic."_

"_He feels so unlike everybody else. Alone, in spite of the fact, that some people say they still think they know him." _

" _But F****' em."_

" _He knows the code its, not about salary it's all about reality and making some noise!"_

"_Making a story. Making sure his clique stays up. That means when he puts it down. Tak's picking it up lets go!"_

"_Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much. Never concerned with status, but still leaving him starstruck."_

"_Humble through opportunities given, despite the fact that many misjudge him because he's living by writing raps."_

"_Put it together himself how the picture connects never asking someone's help and get some respect."_

"_He's only focused on what he wrote his will is beyond reach and now it unfolds, the skill of an artist."_

"_This is 20% skill… 80% fear… be a 100% clear because Ryu was ill."_

"_Who woulda thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames? Then I heard him rappin' with the crystal clear method name of the game."_

"_Came back dropped mega death took him to church I'm like bleach man , why you have the stupidest verse?"_

"_This dude is the truth everyone giving him guest spots his stock is through the roof, I hear your F****ing with ."_

"_This is 10% luck…. 20% skill 15% of concentrated power of will… 5% pleasure… 50% pain… and a 100% reason to remember the name!"_

"_They call him Ryu the sick and he's spitting fire with mike got him out of a dryer, he's hot found him in fort minor with Tak."_

"_He's a F***ing annhilst porcupine he's a prick ,he's a **** the type of women want to be with him, rappers hope he gets shot." _

"_Eight years in waiting patiently, waiting to blow. Now the record with shinoda 's taking over the globe ."_

"_He's got a partner in crime this shit is equally **** you wont believe what kind of shit comes out of this kids throat." _

"_Tak- he's not you everyday on the block he knows how to work with what he got making his way to the top."_

"_People think its common owners name. People ask him was it given at birth, or does it stand for an acronym?"_

"_No, he's living proof, got him rockin in the booth he'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka." _

I would have continued but the lights came back on and our playing attracted more people around us and I saw a couple of kids bugging if they can listen and their parents saying no. So I stopped all together went and talked to the guys and we agreed to sing Christmas music all night long! We did, and finally when it came day time we all went outside and everyone had a major snowball fight and we all laughed and laughed for almost three hours. Shikamaru seemed surprised over something so we followed him to what he was agitated about and out of nowhere there was this giant Christmas tree with presents all around it. "ey that wasn't there last night was it?" I asked feeling awkward. "No, it wasn't but check this out," Shikamaru said pointing to a note under the tree. The note said "Ho ho ho, Naruto your music had attracted my reindeer we would of accidentally missed you guys but since of your music you saved all those little kids Christmas. HO! HO! HO!" I looked the note up and down looking for some ones hand writing but nobodies matched. "Hey I guess you saved Christmas in a small amount," sakura said smiling happily. "I guess I did didn't I?" I replied back. _**Hey kid it was my idea I get some credit here too you know. **__Yes okay Kyuubi thank you_.

By that time kids were storming in happily looking at the presents. "Hey naruto theres a present for you right there," Sasuke said slowly and dully. I opened it up and I screamed "RAMEN! THANK YOU SANTA!" that made everyone in the building bust up laughing and we all had a merry Christmas.


End file.
